What Happens at Night
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: A series based off of dreams! If you'd like me to include a chapter based off of your dream, PM it to me! T just in case.


**Ohayo! So, I had yet another idea that won't leave me alone. I'm making a series that will be completely based off of my dreams and other's dreams.** **This will be updated randomly.** **The first chapter is based off of** **one of Kei's dreams and the next one will be based off of a reeeaaaaaally weird one I had this week. I also thought it'd be fun to hear about you're weird dreams, so if you want to, you guys can PM me your crazy dreams** **and I'll write a chapter based on them. So, enjoy!**

_**Italics-thoughts  
**_

* * *

Tsunami opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around sleepily. Huh? Where was he? This wasn't his house... In place of his room was a giant glass building. His bed and dresser were gone, and instead, many rainbow potted plants filled the area. For no logical reason, the pink-haired surfer random;y decided to start running through the huge room. _This is way too weird to be real...I've gotta wake up... _He thought to himself. But was he sleeping, really? I don't know! Why are you asking me? Ask the person who had the dream in the first place!

In front of his eyes, a super-sized, magical, rainbow-colored tiger appeared before the teen. _Okay, this is really starting to get weird... _He thought. It let out a low growl, swishing its massive tail ever so slightly. The beast crouched, baring his glistening jaws, ready to pounce on what it a seen as its snack. It leaped toward Tsunami, who stood there, frozen in place. Just before the enormous paw hit its target, Tsunami desperately kicked at the tiger, hoping to at least hit a weak point-

And the tiger went flying out the window. Tsunami's jaw dropped as he saw the humungous creature dropped to the ground below. Okay, he HAD to be dreaming. The boy slapped himself repeatedly with his eyes closed. And yet another wonder awaited our friend as he opened his eyes to see...

A giant table. The surfer blinked before slapping himself again. Yep, either Tsunami had shrunken to the size of an ant, or he was standing below a table the size of the Eiffel Tower. _Huh...this kind of reminds me of Alice in Wonderland..._ Suddenly, the pink-haired boy sensed that he was not alone._  
_

"Who's there?!" He called out, glancing around. His eyes fell on a small boy approaching him. Wait...it was Tachimakai. But something was weird...

"Hi, Tsunami!" The golden-haired-Wait, golden-haired?! Sure enough, instead of his regular chestnut-colored hair, the junior goalkeeper sported long, blonde locks. Tsunami stared, his eye twitching. Was Tachimakai supposed to be Alice or something?!

"Hi!" The, uh, odd-haired boy repeated.

"Oh, uh...hi." Tsunami answered slowly. "Quick question...what happened to your hair?"

Tachimakai looked at him, obviously confused. "My hair? What's wrong with it? It's always been like this."

Tsunami shut his eyes and rubbed his head patiently. _This is all just a dream...just a dream... _He opened his eyes again. He was strapped to a table. He looked up to see a gargantuan blue lizard right above him._ Oh, great, what now?!_ _I've definitely had my fair share of giant, colorful animals for one day!_ Tachimakai stepped out of the shadows, a cheerful smile on his face. He still had the girly hair. I think he's been hanging around Aphrodi too much...

"Hi, Tsunami! Guess what! I'm going to mutate you!~"

"What the heck?! Why?!"

Tachimakai stared up at the ceiling, visibly thinking hard about the answer. "Um...I don't know! So let's start!" He reached out and flipped a switch on the controls. The machine turned on, and all Tsunami could do was wait and hope for the best.

After a few minutes, Tsunami saw that the straps binding him to the table were loose, so he was able to break free. He ran to the nearest wall, and finding that he was already part mutated, was able to climb up the wall and into a ceiling hatch. He got through it and looked around as he stood up. The black-eyed teen saw that he was in the middle of what appeared to be a school hallway. On both sides of the hall way, there were lines of random people just standing there, staring at him. Upon closer examination, he saw that every single one of them had Endou's face. Okay, he absolutely had to get out of this place.

Tsunami started running through the hall. Apparently trying to keep him from getting out, the Endous held out their arms, attempting to block him. It was proved ineffective, however, for the now-mutated surfer was easily able to dodge all of them. He was almost to the end of the hall-

When he awoke in his bed. _Whoa...now that was one seriously messed up dream..._

* * *

**Who saw him waking up coming? Yeah, that was one messed up dream.  
**

**Kei: Yep.**

**Tsunami: Why is she here?  
**

**I don't know or care at the moment. So, if you want to send me a dream you've had, feel free to! Please explain the dream with as much detail as you can. I feel super lazy now, so sayonara!**


End file.
